


La hermana mayor

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, has character, protective and concerned sister, protector brothers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: ¿Y si los tres hermanos tuvieran una hermana mayor Meira?, la diosa de la justicia es muy protegida por sus hermanos menores pero ella también se preocupa por ellos a pesar de sus idioteces sobre todo por su hermano Hades y quiere que sea feliz.Nació antes que su hermano Hades y cuidó de él junto a su madre pero fue devorada por Cronos ante el horror de Rhea quien intentó en vano evitar el mismo destino de su otro hijo.Aquello la marcó y de ahora en adelante se convirtió en la diosa de la justicia y la ética que no toleraba injusticias, ella es una de las diosas más amables y tolerantes pero si tiene que impartir justicia lo hará incluso contra otros dioses que las han cometido aunque sean sus hermanos y otros dioses, ayudaría a su hermano Hades en los juicios.A pesar de todo ama a toda su familia y sólo quiere que sean felices.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Meira era la hija mayor de Cronos y Rhea, recordaba a su madre era hermosa de color magenta con una corona como el sol, amable cariñosa y la llevaba en su mano o en el hombro y desde allí le enseñaba cosas del paisaje, ella la amaba mucho y ella a su querida madre.  
  
Pero Cronos era otra historia Rhea la alejaba de él todo lo que podía y las pocas veces que lo veía le parecía aterrador.  
  
Excusa tras excusa Rhea intentaba desesperadamente salvar a su hija de Cronos pero sabía que no duraría mucho.  
  
Y un día nació su querido hermano Aidoneus ella ayudaba a su madre a cuidarlo, era precioso de color azul y pelo blanco además de una aptitud tan seria para su edad. Ambos hermanos jugaban juntos y Aidoneus quería mucho a su madre y hermana, la veía como una segunda madre.  
  
Pero la paciencia de Cronos terminó por agotarse y fue a por su hija mayor.  
  
En ese momento la pequeña diosa dormía junto a su hermano cuando el suelo retumbó, somnolienta pensó que sería su madre pero al ver la figura oscura de Cronos se asustó y escondió a su hermano.  
  
—Meira ¿qué ocurre?—  
  
—Cállate y escóndete y no hagas ningún ruido—  
  
Con prisa escondió a su hermano en un hueco bajo la roca y lo tapó con hojas y ramitas luego paseó como si nada por el prado alejándose de donde estaba Aidoneus para alejarlo de Cronos.  
  
Cronos buscaba a los niños más concretamente a la niña, el chico aún era muy joven tenía cinco años pero su otra hija ya tenía siete y daba muestras de gran poder e inteligencia y eso lo inquietaba.  
  
Tenía que ocuparse de ella y esta vez Rhea no se lo impediría.  
  
Sabía que su esposa jamás se lo perdonaría pero si no lo hacía sería el fin de ellos.  
  
Busco hasta que la vio en un claro su pelo oscuro y la piel de color lila claro, y los mismos ojos que su madre y hermano además se parecía mucho a Rhea.  
  
Por un instante dudó pero aplastó esa duda de forma implacable y agarró a la niña mientras gritaba aterrada sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los del titán mientras abría la boca para devorarla.  
  
En ese mismo momento Rhea apareció, no encontraba a Cronos por ningún sitio y con un mal presentimiento fue adonde estaban sus amados hijos.  
  
Sus dulces hijos unos que ella amaba por encima de todo.  
  
Por favor, por favor, Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas pues para su horror vio como Cronos estaba a punto de devorar a su hija que gritaba por su ayuda.  
  
—¡¡¡¡CRONOS NOOOOOO!!!—  
  
La titánide destrozada corrió hacía ellos intentando impedirlo pero fue tarde.  
  
Meira cayo a la boca y luego solo fue oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira la diosa de la justicia decide después de mucho tiempo visitar el Olimpo.

Se despertó de golpe con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza la diosa miró alrededor de la habitación aún con la respiración agitada.  
  
_Solo era una pesadilla_ , ojalá fuera así pero en realidad era un recuerdo.  
  
Ya habían pasado milenios Cronos estaba en el tártaro pagando por sus crímenes y ellos eran libres.  
  
_Pero la herida aún estaba hay._  
  
Cansada Meira se levantó de la cama a prepararse para el día a pesar de que apenas empezaba a salir el sol, se colocó una túnica blanca se recogió el pelo blanco como la nieve de forma elegante y con un montón de rollos de pergamino bajo el brazo se dirigió al juzgado.  
  
Echaba de menos las computadoras, le ayudaban a organizar los montones papeleo mucho mejor. Pero prefería vivir en el mundo mortal.  
  
Sus hermanos menores solían meterse en líos y Zeus se había vuelto un corrupto que abusaba de su poder y como diosa de la justicia y la ética chocaba fuertemente con él varias veces además de otras injusticias que ocurrían en el Olimpo.  
  
Por eso lo abandonó y se asentó en el reino mortal y Deméter por lo que escuchó hizo igual.  
  
Sus hermanos cuando se enteraron intentaron convencerla por todos los medios pero ella estaba decidida además también quería hacer su propio camino, a pesar de que discutían y se enfrentaban los cuatro hermanos se querían mucho y después iban con el resto de la familia a salir.  
  
De vez en cuando, en el reino mortal, se topaba con alguien como su sobrino Ares, Zeus a menudo lo enviaba a campañas de guerra y Meira sintió pena por él. Sabía que Zeus lo hacía para alejar a Ares por que lo asustaba.  
  
Aparte de Ares ella era la única que ponía a Zeus en su sitio pero a diferencia de Ares ella se fue de forma voluntaria.  
  
Sus otros hermanos también le daban quebraderos de cabeza, Poseidón siempre andaba metido en líos y en más de una ocasión junto a Aidoneus tuvo que sacarlo de ellos, eso sí luego lo castigo y le dio una severa reprimenda pero Poseidón era un bromista y uno de los pocos que hacían reír a la normalmente sería e intimidante diosa de la justicia.  
  
Y luego estaba Aidoneus, siempre le preocupó cuando apareció en el estómago de Cronos estaba horrorizada, era triste estar allí encerrada pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que su hermanito estaba a salvo.  
  
Intentó que se animara allí cuanto podía, lo que era poco y luego se les unió Poseidón que era apenas un bebé algo que la espantó, Cronos ya no esperaba a que crecieran un poco ahora los tragaba siendo recién nacidos.  
  
¿Su madre como lo tendría que estar pasando?  
  
Pero por lo visto ella ya había tenido más que suficiente después de perder tres hijos por lo que engaño a su marido comiendo una roca y salvando a Zeus.  
  
Luego estaba la aterradora guerra.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza de esos dolorosos recuerdos y se dirigió al juzgado que era su templo, muchos de los tribunales se encontraban en sus templos, por lo que ella solía viajar de ciudad en ciudad para administrar justicia o en el caso de guerras ver a aquellos que cometieron crímenes de guerra.  
  
Su sobrino Ares solía ayudarla pues no le gustaba una guerra sucia o que se cometieran actos deshonrosos.  
  
Precisamente iba para eso a un templo donde se juzgarían a soldados que estaban acusados por matar a civiles y otros crímenes.  
  
Cuando entró los mortales contuvieron el aliento, la diosa rodeada una aura de poder era indudablemente hermosa su pelo era como las estrellas y llevaba una sencilla túnica blanca sus ojos de un rojo rosado eran lo que más asustaba.  
  
Se decía que podían ver en el corazón de cualquier persona y ver tu alma y así poder juzgarte y ver tus crímenes, nadie escapaba a los fríos e implacables ojos de la justicia.  
  
Se sentó en el estrado principal y estudió los manuscritos.  
  
—Bien según esto cuando vencisteis en la batalla continuasteis la marcha y atacasteis a un pueblo del enemigo pero estos eran civiles—  
  
Uno de los acusados se removió incómodo.  
  
—Mi señora eso tiene que ser un error, debieron ser bandidos que aprovecharon el caos de la batalla—  
  
Meira enarcó una ceja—¿En serio? Según varios de los presentes con los que hablé pudieron ver el símbolo de vuestro pelotón en los escudos, además revisé la aldea y vi en el suelo la huella de herradura de un caballo de guerra—  
  
Aurelio el comandante de los acusados sudaba—¿Pudo a ver sido de los soldados de ellos mi señora?—  
  
La diosa le dirigió una mirada muerta sin ninguna emoción que asustó a los presentes. Aurelio pensó que se mojaría a sí mismo, sus ojos es como si pudieran mirar en su cabeza.  
  
—El caso comandante es que esa herradura tenía una forma particular estaba rota desde ambos lados por lo que el caballo tendría dificultades para cabalgar y una rayadura en forma de v—hizo una pausa sabiendo que pondría aún más en tensión a los ya estresados soldados—Encontré esa misma herradura en su caballo precisamente Aurelio—  
  
Se levantó y salió del estrado aproximándose a los acusados y los miró a los ojos, ellos intentaron evitarlo pero si no lo hacían sería aún peor.  
  
Meira pudo ver en ellos sus almas crueles, sus pensamientos y sobre todo sus crímenes, sintió repugnancia pues esta no era la primera vez que cometían esta clase de crímenes pero si podía detenerlos ahora.

  
  


Meira volvió al estrado.  
  
  
—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene la decencia de al menos admitir sus crímenes y demostrar algo de honor?—  
  
Uno de los soldados más jóvenes no pudo soportarlo más, estar en presencia de la diosa de la justicia y la ética empujaba en él a confesar sus crímenes.  
  
—¡Si mi señora es cierto atacamos la aldea y la saqueamos! ¡yo no quería pero el comandante me aseguró que no pasaba nada que nos lo pasaríamos bien!—  
  
La multitud estallo en gritos de furia pero Meira los acalló.  
  
—Viendo esto ¿cómo les declaramos?—  
  
La gente voto su culpabilidad y Meira decidió castigarlos según sus crímenes, fueron condenados a muerte y a pagar los daños ocasionados a la aldea y a los supervivientes o familiares. El muchacho que confesó la diosa vio que tenía bondad y se arrepentía e hizo el menos daño posible en la aldea solo para guardar apariencias con sus compañeros y no había asesinado a nadie. A él le condenó a diez años de trabajos forzados pero en cinco años podría salir de la prisión si continuaba con su trabajo en los siguientes cinco.  
  
Una vez que estuvo acabado y se llevaron a los prisioneros Meira cogió los pergaminos y se dirigió a su casa.  
  
En la mesa vio una invitación no sabía como Hermes se las arreglaba para encontrarla pero le guardaba el secreto de donde estaba a sus hermanos.  
  
**Panateneas Zeus y Hera les invitan cordialmente.**  
  
Meira suspiró no tenía ganas de fiesta pero hacía tiempo que no veía a su familia.  
  
Miró por la ventana el paisaje apretó un puño y tomó con una decisión.  
  
¡Decidido iré!


	3. Chapter 3

Meira miraba alrededor de la fiesta, se estaba animando, la gente bailaba en las pistas y bebía. Suspiró mientras tomaba champán, ya empezaba a arrepentirse, sin darse cuenta una chica chocó con ella. La chica con la que había chocado era una diosa, de color rosa llevaba un vestido blanco y tenía una dulce sonrisa, a su lado vino una diosa que Meira conocía. Artemisa la diosa de la caza en cuanto la vio se quedó sin palabras, hacía años que no venía al Olimpo antes incluso de que se fuera Deméter.  
  
Perséfone la miró, la mujer era muy hermosa llevaba un vestido blanco perla, de piel color lila pero no tan intenso como el de Artemisa y unos ojos de color rojizo y rosa, su pelo era blanco como la nieve recogido de forma elegante pero dejando unos mechones sueltos, tenía una cálida y sincera sonrisa. Y había un aire de poder y autoridad muy fuertes de ella, antiguo incluso.  
  
—¡Discúlpeme no miraba por donde iba!—dijo avergonzada. Para su sorpresa la mujer se rio.  
  
—No te preocupes en este tipo de fiestas es normal—Luego se volvió hacía Artemisa—Cuanto tiempo Artemisa ¿cómo te ha ido?—  
  
La diosa se recompuso de la sorpresa y la saludo profusamente.  
  
—Muy bien señora gracias por preguntar—  
  
—¡Oh relájate es una fiesta! Me llamo Meira por cierto ¿Y tú como te llamas? —le preguntó a la diosa más joven.  
  
—Ko…Perséfone diosa de la primavera—  
  
La mujer se sorprendió, de modo que es la hija de Deméter de la que oí hablar.  
  
—Eres la hija de Deméter, tu madre y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho—  
  
A la diosa de la primavera le salieron estrellas en los ojos—¿Así?—  
  
Las tres diosas estuvieron de charla divirtiéndose.  
  
—Bueno me voy un momento a ver a los tontos de mis hermanos menores—la diosa se despidió de ellas.  
  
—Es una mujer encantadora ¿no crees?—dijo Perséfone.  
  
—Si—suspiró Artemisa—Cuesta creer con los hermanos que tiene—  
  
Perséfone miro intrigada a su amiga—¿Los conoces?—  
  
Artemisa se quiso dar una palmada en la cara pero no era culpa de Perséfone, su madre la había tenido aislada del mundo.  
  
—Perséfone son los tres reyes, ella es su hermana mayor es Meira la diosa de la justicia y la ética, aquella a la que apodan la ejecutora de acero—  
  
A Perséfone se le pusieron los ojos como dos puntitos negros y una o en su boca, había oído muchas veces hablar de ella por su madre, la más antigua de los hijos de Cronos y Rea fue la que encadenó a Cronos con cadenas de hielo y acero, se decía que era aterradora a la hora de castigar culpables, fría y dura como el pedernal.  
  
¡Y ella se había puesto a hablar con ella y había tropezado casi cayéndose sobre ella!, quería morirse de vergüenza.  
  
Mientras arriva Hades miraba embelesado a la diosa de la primavera, jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa, sus hermanos divertidos se daban miradas de complicidad.  
  
—¿A si que a eso te dedicas ahora Aidoneus? ¿a babear a través de los cristales?—  
  
Los tres hermanos se congelaron, esa voz...no la oían desde hacía años. Se volvieron y efectivamente allí estaba su querida hermana mayor, sonriéndoles de esa forma que los reconfortaba de manera amorosa y acogedora.  
  
—¡Meira!—Poseidón se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza hasta el punto de alzarla mientras se reía.  
  
—¡Poseidón no has cambiado nada! ¡sigues siendo como un niño!—sonrió ante el puchero del dios del mar pero se fue enseguida y ambos hermanos se abrazaron felices. Luego se volvió hacía el que mantuvo un semblante serio—Ahora hermanito ¿no me saludas después de tanto tiempo?—  
  
Zeus con expresión seria se cruzó de brazos—No viniste en estos años—  
  
Meira puso los ojos en blanco—Oh vamos Zeus a diferencia de otros me gusta el reino mortal y me tomo mi trabajo en serio cosa que tú no haces y además os escribí—dijo clavándole el dedo anular en el pecho de forma acusatoria.  
  
Una gota salió de la cara del dios del rayo asustado, pero pronto se le pasó y abrazó a su hermana que le correspondió, a pesar de todo Meira fue como una madre para él y sus hermanos y a pesar de sus diferencias ambos se preocupaban profundamente el uno del otro.  
  
Luego la diosa se volvió hacia su hermano Hades, ambos se sonrieron y se abrazaron en un cálido abrazo el dios de los muertos no se daba que cuenta de cuanto extrañó a Meira hasta que estuvo aquí y lo mismo con Meira lo había echado tanto de menos, a todos.  
  
Los hermanos se pudieron al día, luego Hades tuvo que irse según él para hablar con una chica y Zeus lo ayudaría, la diosa puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió con las travesuras de sus hermanos, mientras se quedó con Poseidón charlando.  
  
—¿Y quién es la pobre afortunada a quien Aidoneus a echado el ojo?—preguntó en broma.  
  
—La diosa de la primavera Perséfone—  
  
Meira casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Poseidón del la impresión.  
  
¿Perséfone?  
  
¿¡Perséfone!?  
  
Y un cuerno que lo iba a permitir no le gustaba lo que hacían sus hermanos pero sabía que Hades estaba por encima de eso lo que no le gustaba era que fuera hija de Deméter y Perséfone era demasiado joven.  
  
Tendría que aclarar eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira decide seguir a Hades y ve algo que la sorprende.

Meira seguía a su hermano Hades con discreción, después de despedirse de Poseidón fue tras él, no quería que Perséfone se viera envuelta en los planes sórdidos de sus hermanos y durante la fiesta lo siguió.

Afortunadamente no pareció encontrarla y vio como se iba furioso de la fiesta.

Una parte de ella se sintió aliviada pero la otra no quería que el estuviera así. Quería que encontrara a una buena pareja y no como la ninfa ranpante con la que ahora estaba liado. (Por lo que le contó Hera en sus cartas).

Vio al rey del inframundo ir a su coche estaba por volver a la fiesta cuando notó algo.

Transformándose en gorrión fue al coche y lo que vio la dejó anonadada, la diosa de la primavera estaba profundamente dormida en el asiento trasero, claramente muy ebria.

Aidoneus no emborracharía a la chica así para aprovecharse lo conocía bien (sino lo mataba), además por su forma de actuar ni siquiera parecía saber que estaba allí.

¡Menuda sorpresa se llevaría cuando descubriera que la chica por la que se interesó estaba dormida en su coche!

Decidió seguirlos por curiosidad hasta la casa de Hades.

Desde luego la había modernizado, excesivamente ostentosa y cara su hermano siempre presumiendo de su riqueza, no pudo evitar reírse.

Por una ventana vio a su hermano cargar a Persefone y acostarla y taparla en su cama y luego irse con cuidado de no despertarla después de tener una breve charla con la diosa.

Parecía un momento íntimo y decidió irse sabiendo que Persefone estaba a salvo, Aidoneus era un caballero después de todo.

Decidió volver a la fiesta para estar un rato más, por suerte se encontró con Hera y Amfitrite las tres mujeres felices de reencontrarse.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido Meira en reino de los mortales?—le preguntó Hera con curiosidad.

—Ya sabes trabajando y ayudando a que tu hijo Ares no acabe más herido de lo normal—

La reina de los dioses suspiró su hijo como siempre, pero era el dios de la guerra sino atraía los conflictos el los buscaba.

—Si espero que regrese pronto—

Meira le colocó una mano en el hombro—Tranquila sabe cuidarse y por lo que vi esa campaña militar no creo que dure mucho más—

—Sí—

—¿Y que tal con mi hermano?—

Hera sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como siempre yendo tras las faldas—

—Ya sabes como es el, es un idiota pero si sé una cosa, él te ama lo que pasa es que el muy tonto no suele expresartelo—

Hera sonrió su cuñada siempre la calmaba en sus momentos más oscuros y a veces también ponía en su lugar a Zeus el rey de los dioses no se atrevía a ir contra la cólera de su hermana.

Así continuó la fiesta viendo a viejos amigos y bailando.

_Horas más tarde._

Meira llegó a casa de Aidoneus un poco pasada de copas, hasta el punto de que se tambaleaba hasta la entrada de la casa donde fue recibida por Cerbero que al reconocerla meneó el rabo y le lamió la cara.

—Hola guapo espero que a tu amo no le importe que deje mi estómago en su baño ¿no?—

Cerbero en respuesta meneó la cola, la diosa le rasco cariñosamente la cabeza y entró.

En ese momento Hades estaba charlando con Persefone en la cocina, estar con ella era...reconfortante y cálido pero ese momento especial se vio interrumpido por dos de sus hermanos.

Primero su hermana Meira irrumpió en la cocina con una resaca de campeonato y la cara tornándose verde y una palabra, _baño._

¡Bleedd! la diosa estaba vomitando en el baño mientras Hades le sujetaba el cabello y Persefone le frotaba la espalda.

Luego Zeus le exigió que viniera al almuerzo familiar con sus hermanos, es decir un club de strippers.

Si el momento especial terminó, después de dejar a su hermana dormida en una cama de la habitación de invitados y haberle dado un café bien cargado se fue con Perséfone eso sí diciéndole a Cerbero que cuidara de su hermana.

¿Cuantas veces el estuvo así y ella le sostenía el pelo mientras él dejaba sus tripas?

Los dos dioses dejaron la mansión sin darse cuenta del fotógrafo que captó una imagen de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Meira se despertó con dolor de cabeza maldiciéndose, solo tomó unas copas pero eso bastó para dejarla fuera de combate, siempre tuvo poca tolerancia al alcohol. Se levantó y fue a prepararse otro café en la cocina, por lo que pudo ver la casa estaba vacía excepto por los perros de Aidoneus.

Fue cuando lo recordó todo, _Oh mierda vomité en el baño mientras Hades estaba con Perséfone ayudándome que embarazoso._

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos cuando un grupo de perros la recibió, los otros no los conocía Aidoneus los habría adoptado en su ausencia, en las cartas ahora que lo recordaba le mencionaba algo de eso.

—Vaya nunca imaginé que mi hermano tuviera tantos, pero siempre le encantaron los perros ¿a que si?—con estrellas en sus ojos rascó a cada uno de los animales, todos eran muy simpáticos excepto uno pequeño y de color blanco—Mmmm, tienes carácter ¿eh?—

La diosa sin ningún miedo cogió al perrito gruñón y se miraron a los ojos.

—Ya veo tuviste una vida difícil, no te preocupes aquí no te volverá a pasar—dijo con dulzura odiaba cuando maltrataban a los animales y aunque en el reino mortal no era inusual ella también lo condenaba los mortales la apodaban también la patrona de los animales.

En eso se parecían Hades y ella.

El perrito la olisqueó y después de un rato permitió que Meira lo acariciara, se puso a jugar con los perros a continuación, después de tanto tiempo trabajando y sin apenas descansar esto era como un soplo de aire fresco.

Meira perseguía a los perros riéndose cuando Hades llegó.

—Hola hermano ¿que tal la reunión?—

El dios suspiró no tenía sentido ocultárselo a Meira ella sabía muy bien cuando alguien mentía, ella era mejor juez incluso que él.

—Ya sabes, Zeus nos arrastró a un club de strippers y allí nos encontró Hera y se puso a echarnos la bronca por lo de Perséfone—

La diosa meneó la cabeza—Ustedes tres sois un auténtico dolor de cabeza—se cruzó de brazos de forma amenazadora—Aléjate de Perséfone—

Hadas tragó saliva—No te preocupes hermana no creo que suceda somos muy distintos—miró hacia abajo abatido.

Eso fue una punzada para Meira, no quería que Hades fuera infeliz y estuviera solo ya había tenido suficiente soledad en su vida.

—Bueno no te preocupes ¿vale? Siempre ocurre de todo en la vida—con una sonrisa cogió el perrito gruñón, después de la hostilidad inicial ambos se llevaban muy bien.

Hades la miró asombrado.

—Eres la segunda aparte de Perséfone que se lleva bien con Cordón Bleu—

—Claro que si hermano tengo muy buena mano con los perritos ¿no me funciona con ustedes tres?—se rió.

El rey del inframundo infló los cachetes en un gesto infantil que la hizo reír aún más.

¡Hacía tiempo que no se reía así!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que Meira ayudara a Aidoneus con la casa y los perros los dos decidieron descansar y tomar el almuerzo en el jardín.

—¿Y que harás ahora Meira?—le preguntó Hades curioso.

—Me quedaré una temporada—Se quedó callada cuando vio la expresión triste de Hades—¡Oh vamos sabes que suelo quedarme en el Olimpo por temporadas!—

—Lo sé es que me gustaría que pudieras quedarte—Hades odiaba cuando su hermana se iba al mundo de los mortales, más si lo hacía sola y sin protección algo que a los tres hermanos les molestaba.

—Sabes porque no puedo quedarme—

Los dos continuaron comiendo en un silencio tenso.

—¿Y donde te quedarás? aquí tengo muchas habitaciones y Zeus y Poseidon también estarían felices de que vivieras con ellos—

Meira Negó con la cabeza—No gracias Hades pero quiero conseguir un lugar para vivir por mi cuenta—

Hades asintió, su hermana era muy terca a pesar de que el y sus dos hermanos siempre intentaban protegerla Meira siempre iba a su aire queriendo vivir de forma independiente, sabían que ella podía cuidarse sola pero no podía evitarlo ser sus hermanos siempre implicaba preocuparse por ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Meira encuentra un lugar temporal para vivir.

Artemisa creía no oír bien por la petición ¿en serio esa persona le estaba pidiendo eso? frente a ella, Meira estaba plantada con algunas bolsas de equipaje y una sonrisa amplia.

—Sólo será provisional hasta que encuentre un lugar, te pagaré si hace falta y puedo vivir en el sótano o poner una tienda de campaña en el jardín—

La diosa violeta parpadeó aún patidifusa, detrás de ella apareció Perséfone.

—¡Claro que te puedes quedar! ¡todo el tiempo que quieras!—La diosa mayor le caía muy bien y cuantos más mejor.

  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y así estaban la diosa se había instalado en el sótano aunque insistía que estaba bien Artemisa se estremecía imaginando lo que podría ocurrir si los tres reyes se enteraban de que su hermana vivía allí pero Meira le aseguró de que estaba bien.

_No te preocupes si mis hermanos tienen alguna queja yo me ocupo._

Se sabía muy bien que la furia de la diosa Meira era legendaria y se decía que era tan terrible que hasta el propio Zeus se aterrorizaba y los otros dos hermanos tampoco se atrevían a provocar la furia de su hermana.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y para sorpresa de las dos diosas era Eros el dios del amor avergonzado por lo sucedido en la fiesta fue a disculparse trayendo rosquillas como ofrendas de paz y lo dejaron pasar, una vez allí el hombre derramó su historia sobre su relación con psique y como acabó todo.

—Hay sobrino eres como tus padres actúas antes de pensar, dejándote llevar por las emociones. Pero bueno esa es tu naturaleza al ser el dios de una de las emociones, (sino la más fuerte creo), humanas—

El dios alado, alarmado, vio a su tía allí descalza con pantalones cortos y una sudadera. Meira acababa de volver de correr pero llegó a tiempo de oír esa historia. La diosa se sentó en el sofá y miró de forma severa y rígida a su sobrino, Eros temblaba bajo su escrutinio.

—He oído lo que le hiciste a esos mortales que mataste en tu arrebato ¿cuantos eran? ¿cien doscientos?—ante la muda respuesta de su sobrino su mirada se endureció, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros con puntitos brillantes, era como si un par de trozos de cielo estrellado estuvieran en sus ojos—Eros mírame a los ojos no lo repetiré dos veces y sabes que lo digo en serio—

El dios no atreviéndose a provocar a su poderosa tía abuela la miró a los ojos, durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad la diosa lo miró fijamente sin parpadear siquiera, Artemisa y Perséfone no se atrevían ni a respirar.

Finalmente Meira apartó la vista seria.

—Ya veo—murmuró—Trescientos mortales, su mirada se suavizó pero seguía siendo severa—Entiendo que te sintieras herido porque ella traicionara tu confianza pero no justifica que mataras a todos esos mortales inocentes ahora no solo tú sino sus seres queridos sufrirán por sus pérdidas cuando les quitaste su tiempo para vivir antes de tiempo—

Eros estaba avergonzado, ya se sentía culpable pero ahora con su tía se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su crimen.

—Además esa pobre chica Psique vivió toda su vida siendo despreciada y abusada por su belleza, sin que casi nadie de su entorno se molestara por conocerla de verdad y comprenderla ni siquiera su madre y sus hermanas, ellas que deberían haber sido las que más la deberían haber apoyado—

Dijo esto último con un deje de ira mientras sus ojos parpadeaban a esos misteriosos ojos de antes pero se calmó, eso sí se juró así misma que esas mujeres despreciables pagarían con todo el peso de la justicia.

Pero su sobrino Eros también había obrado mal y él tampoco se libraría no le gustaba, amaba a su sobrino pero debía pagar por lo que le hizo a esos mortales.

—Psique vivió toda su vida así asustada, insegura y soportando los malos tratos hasta de las personas más cercanas a ellas. No puedes culparla por que desconfiara, la llevaste a una casa aislándola y no diciéndole quién eras, es normal que la muchacha actuara así—

Eros soltó algunas lágrimas, era verdad su tía tenía razón si solo le hubiera confiado a Psique su identidad tal vez no hubiera ocurrido todo esto.

Artemisa y Perséfone estaban alucinadas costaba creer que la alegre chica que prácticamente se había alojado allí fuera esa imponente diosa, su poder antiguo y sus razonamientos no dejaban en duda quién era.

Además lo que le dijo a Eros era verdad, mantener a esa pobre mortal en la oscuridad y matar indiscriminadamente a todos esos mortales inocentes.

Perséfone se encogió cuando recordó una cosa de su pasado y la culpa la carcomió.

Meira se levantó todavía mirando con severidad a Eros.

—Puede que Zeus te perdonara por lo que hiciste gracias a Afrodita pero yo no, tu madre no podrá convencerme a mí y ella lo sabe de sobra tienes que recibir tu castigo primero el arrepentimiento, el castigo y la redención—

Miro a su sobrino triste, se agacho hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a su altura y con suavidad lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes sobrino, buscaré a Psique y me aseguraré de que esté a salvo te lo haré saber—

Eros con una sonrisa de agradecimiento abrazó a su tía quien le correspondió, entendía que ella cumplía con su deber y estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier castigo si con ello pagaba por su crimen. Pero lo que no soportaba era no saber que le había pasado a Psique y donde la había escondido su madre, le aliviaba saber que su tía la buscaría podía confiar en ella para que la pusiera a salvo si fuera necesario.

Meira sonrió con ternura a Eros dejando atrás su frío implacable, era la diosa de la justicia y no hacía la vista gorda con nadie, ni su familia aunque le doliera. Cuando Poseidon inundó Atenas en su ira por perder la competición con Atenea Meira furiosa lo detuvo y lo castigó a que escuchara los pensamientos y lamentos de sus víctimas y de sus familias que los perdieron y sintiera su dolor, no lo liberó hasta que aprendió la lección y se redimió.

Meira era la diosa de la justicia y debía impartirla no solo por su deber sino por el bien de los demás y hasta de si mismos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras está con su sobrino y nuevas amigas ocurre un hecho muy grave y la diosa tiene que irse de inmediato a resolverlo.

Meira estaba hablando con su sobrino y las dos diosas más jóvenes cuando su móvil empezó a sonar lo sacó y era una alarma. **  
**  
  


¡¡¡PELIGRO!!! ¡¡¡TIENES QUE IR AL TÁRTARO YA!!! ¡¡¡SE ESTÁ REVOLVIENDO!!! **  
  
**Palideció cuando lo leyó, no... **  
  
**Sin decir palabra usó sus poderes para vestirse con una toga blanca con un patrón negro y una armadura brillante del color de las estrellas y un casco de plata, en su mano izquierda portaba una espada de plata y oro. **  
**  
  


Los tres dioses la miraron asombrados ahora sí que parecía la legendaria diosa sus ojos brillaban, tenía un semblante serio, severo y feroz que los asustó y sobrecogió. **  
**  
  


—¡Tía que ocurre!—Eros preguntó preocupado. **  
  
**La diosa se volvió hacia el dios del amor. **  
  
—** El trabajo, es un asunto urgente perdonadme pero me tengo que ir, adiós—y desapareció. **  
  
—** ¿Qué acaba de pasar?—preguntó Artemisa sin comprender lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. **  
  
—** Mi tía no suele ponerse su armadura y su espada a no ser que ocurra algo realmente grave—Eros estaba preocupado por Meira pero sabía que su tía podía cuidarse sola. **  
  
—** ¿Estará bien?—preguntó Perséfone preocupada por su amiga. **  
  
—** No te preocupes es un hueso duro de roer— **  
  
**  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **  
  
**  
  


Meira iba a toda velocidad, tenía que darse prisa antes de que la población lo descubriera y cundiera el pánico, fue una suerte que se encontrara en ese momento cerca del inframundo así llegaría más rápido al Tártaro. **  
**  
  


Uno de sus trabajos no solo era llevar a cabo juicios e impartir justicia y castigar a los criminales, también debía vigilar a los prisioneros más peligrosos del Tártaro. Aidoneus la ayudaba pero había un prisionero en particular con el que debía tratar. **  
**  
  


Se precipitó hacía la torre 4 dentro estaba Hades, Hécate y otros miembros de personal todos estaban tensos y alterados, no podía culparlos por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Tártaro. **  
  
—** ¿Llegué a tiempo?—les pregunto llegando en una luz dorada. **  
**  
  


Se recuperaron por su repentina llegada y la informaron. **  
  
—** Si es una suerte que estés en el Olimpo, hermana se está despertando y empezando a luchar contra las cadenas pero todavía no se ha despertado del todo— **  
**  
  


Los ojos de Meira se endurecieron con determinación—Bien manos a la obra— **  
  
**A continuación en su mano que no sostenía su espada se materializó una larga tela, pero no muy ancha de color blanco brillante, la tela se elevó en el aire y empezó a envolver la pierna derecha pero no completamente, lo mismo en partes de la cintura el pectoral de su armadura y el brazo derecho. **  
  
**Finalmente la diosa cerró los ojos y la tela terminó de envolverse alrededor de sus ojos cerrados. La diosa agarrando firmemente la espada pasó las puertas del Tártaro aunque tenía los ojos vendados no parecía necesitar sus ojos. **  
  
**  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **  
  
  
**  
  


Meira fue por los distintos niveles del Tártaro, cada uno más profundo que el anterior y la temperatura bajo drásticamente. La diosa parecía saber en que dirección ir, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la zona de máxima seguridad del Tártaro, delante de ella se hallaban unas puertas dobles gigantescas de varios metros de grosor, pasó a través de ellas. **  
  
**Delante de ella sujeto, con varias cadenas, a la pared se encontraba un ser gigantesco, aunque estaba cubierto de escarcha y hielo se podía ver su piel negra con manchas blancas y la figura parecería inmóvil pero en realidad se estaba moviendo y al parecer ya se había deshecho de algunas cadenas. **  
  
**La diosa apuntó con su espada hacía las cadenas arrancadas y como si la obedecieran se movieron como unas serpientes que se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de la figura, el monstruo alzó una mano que parecía una garra, pero la diosa a pesar de ser pequeña en estatura comparada con él, con la espada le propinó un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder. A continuación donde tocaba se extendía el hielo cubriendo la figura. **  
  
—** Oh no padre, no creas que te voy a permitir esto, no vas a escapar jamás—dijo Meira con voz fría y dura como el acero y se abalanzó sobre el titán. **  
  
**Prefería la muerte a que este monstruo saliera libre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus se entera de que su hermana a ido al Tártaro sola y no esta contento.

Ya era el amanecer en el inframundo, pese a no notarse, cuando Meira salió en un estado agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, salió de la entrada al inframundo con ojos cansados y ausentes y se acercó a Hades.

—Está de nuevo encadenado y le he puesto ataduras más fuertes, vuelve a estar dormido—sin decir más se fue.

Hades vio como Meira se iba con el corazón encogido, sabía que haciendo esto le pasaba factura. Tener que enfrentarse a su padre, verle de nuevo incluso el dios de los muertos todavía tenía pesadillas sobre Cronos y todavía lo perseguía su recuerdo.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería estar en el lugar de Meira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeus estaba arreglándose después de un rato movido con Tetis, después de discutir con Hera necesitaba desahogarse y vino a la oficina siendo Tetis más que dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Estaba hablando con Tetis en ese momento cuando sonó su móvil al principio lo ignoró pensando que sería Hera y ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero el timbre siguió sonando de forma insistente así que ha regañadientes lo cogió.

Tetis mientras se colocaba la camisa—Te noto inquieto ya sabes que puedes decirm...—no completó la frase, Zeus se había levantado de golpe con los ojos como platos y se lo veia asustado. Sin decir más el dios se fue haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su secretaria y fue como un rayo al inframundo, Cronos se había revuelto y Meira había ido a contenerlo sola quiso golpearse así mismo por no contestar antes pero hacía mucho que el titán no se despertaba.

_En qué estaba pensando esta mujer._

Zeus no quería que fuera era demasiado peligroso y aunque sabía que Meira era más que capaz de cuidarse sola, el rey de los dioses no pudo evitar preocuparse ferozmente por ella sobre todo si tenía que ir sola a lidiar con _ese animal_.

Ninguno de ellos quería que fuera cada vez que ese bastardo se revolvía de su sueño pero ella tan terca como es insistía en encargarse además de que Meira tenía habilidades únicas que podían sellar al titán.

Pero no si eso conllevaba la seguridad de su hermana, Zeus aún recordaba el día que liberó a sus hermanos ella se había mostrado fuerte por ellos pero se veía traumatizada también, muy debilitada y a pesar de ello ayudaba a caminar a Hades que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Se decía que su hermana había tenido el pelo de un negro lustroso, pero se le volvió blanco debido a su experiencia traumática en el estómago de Cronos y aunque Poseidon se veía mejor que ambos no era mucho.

Tardaron en recuperarse de aquello y aún así todavía tenían secuelas sobre todo Hades y Meira, en ese entonces Zeus se juró a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que ningún daño volviera a pasarles.

Encontró a Meira sentada en un banco del parque en el Olimpo, se sentó a su lado mientras le tendía un café.

—Gracias—

—de nada—Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada hasta que Zeus decidió romper el hielo.

—Meira en el pasado te dije que cuando volviera a ocurrir nosotros nos encargaríamos—

La diosa de la justicia suspiró sabía que esta conversación pasaría tarde o temprano.

—Y yo te respondo de la misma manera que esa vez Zeus, es mi deber ¿crees que lo hago por gusto?—miró molesta hacía delante pero luego se apagó—Cuando se empezó a despertar y fui allí a detenerlo fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, todos esos recuerdos que trato de reprimir salen—

Zeus miró a su hermana triste, el rey de los dioses solía ser un hipócrita que abusaba de su poder y tenía conflictos con Meira por ello, pero era su hermanita y lo último que quería era precisamente esto.

—Pero es mi deber Hermano puede que me afecte volver a verle—su mirada se endureció—Pero me hago más fuerte y no dejaré que Cronos nunca más tenga poder sobre mí, jamás volveré a temerle ni permitiré que me haga daño a mí o a mis seres queridos—

Zeus la abrazó y ambos hermanos estuvieron así un rato tan solo disfrutando del momento hermano y hermana, luego se separaron y continuaron hablando hasta que Meira se fue a casa.

**Zeus es un idiota prepotente, eso no lo discuto pero es bien sabido que se preocupa por sus hermanos ¿no seria especialmente protector de su hermana? Por eso lo puse así en la historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira descubre la artimaña de Hera.

Meira regresó a casa después de que la trajera Zeus, el había insistido en venir a su hogar pero ella le dijo necesitaba descansar y prometiéndole que luego vendría.

—Hola estoy en casa—

Cuando entró vio a Artemisa como siempre afilando sus cuchillos suspiró, esta muchacha como siempre. La diosa morada la saludó alegremente.

—¡Hola Meira! ¿¡terminaste con el trabajo!?—

Meira sonrió aunque parecía poco más que una mueca.

—Si...por ahora—

_Si ese maldito viejo se queda tranquilo en su celda los próximos diez siglos._ Pensaba amargamente.

—¿Y donde está Perséfone?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor y queriendo acabar con el tema—¿Ya está en la universidad?—

—Ah eso...—Artemisa hizo un gesto de desagrado—está yendo al inframundo para la entrevista de pasante en el Underworld CORP—

En ese momento Meira escupió el café que estaba bebiendo ¿como? Si Démeter se enteraba de eso no tardaría en pasarse por allí para llevarse a su hija ante la sola sugerencia y sabía cómo asfixiaba a la pobre chica con su sobreprotección.

Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga con la forma en que criaba a Perséfone pero Démeter se mostraba terca y se cerraba en banda sobre este asunto, tenía la sensación de que si seguía así la pobre chica podría explotar.

—Vaya no me lo esperaba ¿como es eso?—

Artemisa suspiro como si ella misma también lo estuviera procesando aún y tratara de entenderlo.

—Al parecer Hera fue quien firmo y decidió el destino de donde haría la pasantía—

Meira enarco una ceja, ¿ _que está tramando mi querida cuñada?_ Su amiga de vez en cuando siempre hacía alguna de las suyas con intenciones ocultas al igual que Afrodita.

—Bien me voy a duchar y saldré—se despidió de Artemisa y salió del salón.

_Tengo que hacerle una visita a Hera además._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hera estaba sentada en el sofá sonriendo mientras por dentro intentaba calmarse ante la mirada escrutadora y de acusación de Meira.

Después de venir a la mansión y saludar alegremente a Hebe (la pequeña diosa estaba feliz de ver a su tía) y a quien no veía desde hacía tiempo, ambas jugaron y después fue a hablar con su cuñada y por la cara que debía llevar la reina no le hizo falta que se lo explicara.

—¿Se puede saber porque has puesto de pasante a Perséfone y trabaje para Hades?—

—Bueno...verás—Hera vaciló podía ser la reina de los dioses pero su cuñada y amiga era demasiado perspicaz y a veces intimidante y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría—Decidí poner a prueba a Hades para demostrar su valía y si merecía estar con Perséfone—

Meira se paso la mano por la cara con cansancio y luego se preguntaban porque vivía fuera del Olimpo.

—Hera, es una niña—

—Lo sé pero puedo ver que a ella le gusta y Hades a estado solo demasiado tiempo y a él también le gusta—

La diosa de la justicia bajó los ojos, también había estado preocupada por su hermano, siempre solo con su dolor y trauma poniendo una máscara fuerte cuando en realidad era lo contrario.

Y había visto la interacción entre la diosa de la primavera y Aidoneus no necesitaba ser una diosa del amor para saber cómo se sentían ambos, suspiró derrotada.

—De acuerdo Hera, espero que esto funcione pero no quiero ninguno de ellos salga lastimado por esto—

Hera asintió solemne—Tienes mi palabra haré todo lo posible—


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meira en el reino mortal decide impartir justicia y castigo a los familiares de Psique.

En el mundo mortal Meira estaba frente a la mansión familiar de psique, tal como le dijo a Eros debían ser castigadas por sus actos.

Con un brillo se transformó en un sirviente mortal y entró en el palacio, hace poco descubrió que Psique vivía con nada más y nada menos que con Afrodita, disfrazada de ninfa. Esa diosa a veces la exasperaba, ocultando a una mortal en el Olimpo para poner a prueba a su hijo.

Lo supo nada más ver a esa ninfa que acompañaba a Afrodita, lo primero que hizo fue investigar a la diosa con la esperanza de encontrar a la joven y en cuanto la vio pudo ver su alma. Una mujer buena, cariñosa y humilde pero que había sufrido mucho por culpa de su belleza y a manos de su familia y otros.

Flashback

_Afrodita retrocedía aterrada mientras las paredes y el suelo se llenaban de escarcha y unas sombras emergían de las esquinas amenazando con estrangularla mientras una colérica diosa de la justicia con los ojos como galaxias avanzaba hasta ella._

— _¡¡¡Meira mi señora!!! ¡puedo explicarlo! **—**_

— _Explícate antes de que haga trizas tu cerebro con imágenes y dolor de las víctimas inocentes de tu egoísmo y deseos mezquinos ¡habla!—exigió con voz potente y fría que perforó los tímpanos de la diosa del amor._

_Afrodita se tensó e intentó lo mejor que pudo ocultar su miedo pero sabía que no podía con ella, Meira era alguien que ni siquiera ella se atrevía a provocar._ _Le relató toda la historia a la diosa mayor cuando acabó había varias emociones en Meira, ira, realización y decisión._

— _Bien te permitiré continuar con tu prueba—dijo—Pero te lo advierto Afrodita como te pases de la raya o salgan perjudicados o planees otra cosa el Tártaro te parecerá un paraíso cuando acabe contigo—dijo con helada frialdad._

_Afrodita asintió sabiendo que esa amenaza no era un farol._

_Meira miro disgustada a Afrodita—Nunca me has caído bien Afrodita, eres muy vana y egocéntrica una prueba de eso es Psique. Ibas a maldecirla solo porque los mortales decían que era más hermosa que tú, ella no pidió nada de esto para ella su belleza a sido una tortura—_

_La diosa del amor no solía sentir vergüenza por sus acciones pero ahora sí._

— _Ella es mortal no estaría hay para siempre, deberías haber investigado antes que hacer nada y no creas que no sé que ordenaste a Eros llevar a Perséfone al coche de Hades solo porque él dijo que ella era más bella que tú ¡nunca aprendes! Debería castigarte ahora—_

_La miró furiosa y con desprecio, como su sobrino Ares la amaba era un misterio para ella._

_Psique que había visto todo este intercambio se interpuso entre ambas diosas para proteger a Afrodita, con el tiempo se habían hecho amigas y se preocupaba por ella._

— _¡Por favor mi señora tenga piedad! Afrodita me ha tratado con amabilidad es mi amiga de no ser por ella nunca habría enviado a su hijo ni lo habría conocido o me habría rescatado de ese horrible matrimonio—_

_La diosa vio la nobleza y valentía de esa mortal como veía en pocos y suspiró derrotada sabiendo que ella tenía razón._

— _Supongo que por la petición de esta mortal y porque sé que eso molestaría_ _a Ares y Eros pasaré—y de no ser por ella no se habrían conocido Hades y Perséfone, nunca sabía como lo hacía esta mujer—Bien por ahora te libras—_

_Afrodita suspiro aliviada pero se tensó de nuevo cuando Meira se acercó a su oído le habló en voz baja:_

— _En cuanto a su madre y hermanas me ocuparé yo deben pagar por sus acciones y lo haré dándoles lo que más desean—_

_Sin decir más se fue y Afrodita casi sintió pena por esas mortales casi si había algo en lo que se parecían el rey del inframundo y la diosa de la justicia era en sus creativos métodos para castigar a culpables._

Fin del flashback

Paseándose entre los comensales vio a la familia de psique el padre se veía decaído, con grandes ojeras y pálido Meira vio que sentía una gran preocupación por su hija psique y la amaba.

El padre era inocente pero la madre y las hermanas...

Las observó profundamente y al cabo de un rato apartó la vista disgustada, las hermanas era una niñatas celosas y envidiosas ciegas al sufrimiento de su hermana y además le sugirieron que matara a Eros no por su seguridad y preocupación sino para destruir la felicidad de psique al ponerse más celosas de ella.

Y la madre era la peor de todas, amargada, odiosa y mezquina. Envidiaba la belleza de su hija y sentía celos por ella hasta el punto de odiarla y casarla con un hombre mucho mayor y que era abusivo para amargarle la vida. Estaba furiosa de que escapara pero al menos se la había llevado un monstruo.

Furiosa siguió a las tres mujeres a la habitación de una y estuvieron hablando mal de psique y riéndose de ella.

—¿Y se creyó eso?—preguntó la madre.

—¡Si! Que tonta es cuando vimos como vivía entre esos lujos solo debía ser un dios el que se la llevó—la joven se puso furiosa y celosa—Ya era bastante malo que atrayera toda esa atención comparándola con una diosa ¿pero de pareja con un dios? No podíamos permitirlo—

La madre contrajo su rostro en una fea mueca.

—Hiciste bien hija es hora de que a la hermosa y perfecta Psique le den su merecido, por una vez sufra—

Mientras se reían de la desgracia de la pobre. Meire que escuchaba todo apenas se contuvo de ir a matarlas, no eso era un acto de ira y sería demasiado rápido ellas debían probar lo que de verdad sufrió Psique y se lo iba a mostrar a esas tres indeseables.

_Tan celosas estaban de ella por su belleza ahora lo tendrán, serán tan hermosas como Psique._ Sonrió sabiendo que el castigo se avecinaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El castigo de la diosa.

Al principio no fue nada un ligero cambio aquí y haya la madre y las hermanas apenas lo notaban, pero después fueron más notables un día una de las hermanas despertó y cuando miró su reflejo ¡no lo podía creer! ¡era aún más hermosa!

Su piél era más suave, tersa y de un color fascinante, sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente pero lo suficiente el color era como el cobre, su propia figura era antes buena pero ahora era espectacular digna de una diosa.

La madre y la hermana se quedaron boquiabiertas por el cambio ¡ahora era tan hermosa como Psique o incluso más! No puedieron evitar sentir celos también por ella pero no les duró mucho pues a la otra hermana le pasó lo mismo era aún más hermosa ya era bella antes pero ahora lo era aún más.

La madre de Psique también cambió, es como si hubiera rejuvenecido más de diez años y volviera a ser la joven y hermosa reina antes de tener a sus hijas y su vida se viera amargada por la condenada belleza de Psique.

Pero ahora no, era de nuevo joven y más hermosa de lo que fue jamás Psique ya no tenía nada que hacer contra ella ni era la mujer más hermosa.

El padre estaba atónito no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido, ni sus consejeros ni nadie de la corte sabía lo ocurrido hasta que un sacerdote anunció:

—Seguramente es por tu hija Psique cuando ese dios la tomó los demás dioses os recompensaron por la pérdida haciendo a nuestra reina y las otras princesas tan bellas como ella—

Todos se alegraron la reina y sus hijas estaban orgullosas ahora ellas atraían la atención tanto de nobles como plebeyos muchos las miraban con adoración algo que les llenaba el ego y aumentaba su arrogancia y orgullo.

Pero las cosas empezaron a torcerse.

Como Psique ellas empezaron a ser acosadas por la gente las que fueron amigas de la reina y las princesas cuchicheabana sus espaldas con envidia y celos.

_Psique al menos tenía más decoro a esas casi les salen plumas de lo orgullosas que son._

_Sí se han vuelto insoportables._

Ellas escuchaban llenas de rabia a las que fueron sus amigas pero tenían razones las dos princesas atraían a los hombres entre ellos alos novios y prometidos de sus amigas y ellas no hacían nada para impedirlo.

La gente las adoraba pero también sufrían por celos, codicia y hasta agresiones. Llegó a un punto en que la reina y las hijas no podían ni salir del palacio y cuando lo hacían era con guardias. Las que fueran amigas de las princesas ahora las evitaban, sobre todo porque las princesas les arrebataron a sus parejas y uno de ellos ya estaba prometido.

Eso genero un escándalo y los padres exigieron que pagasen, el novio fue azotado veinte veces delante de todos y las princesas sus padre estaba tan disgustado con ellas que les prohibió salir. Pero no es que mejoraran las cosas mucho, la reina la belleza y su arrogancia se les había subido por la cabeza.

La situación en el reino empezó a ser un caos la princesa Psique al menos era modesta, amable y tranquila todo lo contrario a esas tres que se pavoneaban insultaban a alguien por no ser tan hermosos como ellas o usaban sus encantos y bellezas para ganarse el favor de los hombres. Quienes después rompían sus corazones sin ningún pudor.

Todos en el reino ya querían las cabezas de las tres.

El rey estaba desesperado y se tiraba de los pelos, ya era bastante difícil la pérdida de Psique pero ahora el reino estaba en un alboroto y su esposa e hijas...estaban insufribles.

La reina siempre tuvo carácter y era malhumorada pero después de este cambio con su nueva belleza fue a peor, ahora que Psique no estaba y poseía una belleza increíble su ego se llenó hasta las nubes y trataba arrogantemente a todos incluso a su esposo.

Las hija también empeoraron, se hicieron muchos enemigos por conseguir la mano de todos los hombres varios de ellos incluso casados eso fue demasiado y el rey se puso furioso, lo malo es que una multitud en parte que las odiaban y otra parte que estaban obsesionados con su belleza causaron un alboroto.

Las tres mujeres corrieron hasta el palacio con arañazos y contusiones.

—¿¡Como se atreven!? ¡serán ejecutados!—gritó una de las princesas.

—¡Callaos! ¿¡tenéis idea de lo que habéis organizado?! ¡todo el reino quiere vuestras cabezas, familias nobles y campesinas os quieren linchar sin hablar de las escaramuzas entre tantos que quieren vuestra mano y alentasteis—

—Por supuesto padre somos las mujeres más hermosas del mundo tienen que pelear duro para obtener nuestra mano—la chica agitó su mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

El no podía creer tal insensatez era como si sus palabras entraran por un oído y salieran por el otro.

—¡No lo entendéis! ¡nuestro reino esta al borde de la guerra por vuestras acciones inmaduras e infantiles!—

—¡CÁLLATE!—le cortó la reina enfurecida—¡Siempre he estado a la sombra de todos, mis hermanas, mi madre y el colmo fue Psique! ¡tu favorita tenía tantas ganas de deshacerme de ella que la comprometí con ese horrible viejo aunque ella no quería!—

El hombre retrocedió—¿Que?—

La reina le sonrió condescendiente sin ningún rastro de empatía, solo crueldad en sus hermosas facciones.

—Conozco a ese mercader es un hombre abusivo con un historial de mujeres que ha maltratado, Psique no quería casarse con él pero la amenacé—

El estaba sorprendido y arrepentido, nunca supo eso su hija le aseguró que estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio debió imaginar que esto era cosa de su esposa.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Psique no pidió ser hermosa ella sólo quería vuestro cariño pero vosotras fuisteis mezquinas y crueles con ella ¡mi pobre Psique!—

La reina hizo un gesto desagradable y acompañada de sus dos hijas se fue.

—De todas formas voy a dejarte a ti y este agujero me he decidido por uno de los pretendientes que tengo y ya no tengo porque aguantarte hasta nunca—

Las tres mujeres se fueron con seguridad con sus respectivos amantes pensando que la vida por fin les sonreía pero no podía estar más equivocadas.

Las cosas se torcieron, sus prometidos no las amaban sólo se sentían atraídos por su belleza y las mujeres celosas y llenas de envidia las atacaban, los pretendientes era posesivos con ellas y celosos y cuando veían coquetearle a alguien se ponían agresivos asesinando a esos hombres y ellas estaban aterrorizadas.

El hechizo se fue y volvieron a su apariencia normal, la gente cuando las vio con su aspecto original las dejó de lado y hasta se convirtieron en el hazmerreír como no podían volver al reino que abandonaron ni a su esposo/padre bagaron por el mundo en harapos y demacradas.


End file.
